Electronic gaming machines have been known and used for a number of years. For the most part, such gaming machines are used for playing poker, blackjack, video slots and the like. Typically, these machines have a CRT display device which flashes and presents images of cards or other playable game elements for viewing by a player of the machine.
The player generally operates push-button actuators which include hold/deal buttons and deal/draw buttons if, for instance, the machine is a poker machine. Similar push buttons are provided for playing blackjack and video slots.
The electronic machines of the type mentioned are limited in the number of games that can be played with them; namely, poker, blackjack and video slots. Keno is generally not playable with such electronic gaming machines because keno requires too many push-button actuators for controlling the play of the game. For this reason, conventional electronic gaming machines are limited in use, and this presents a drawback when it is desired to place the machines in large casinos for maximum return. Ideally, video gaming machines should have versatility in the types and number of games that can be played with them. Thus, a need exists for improvement in gaming machines of this type to allow the machines to be able to play additional games, specifically keno, along with multiple versions of the game of poker, blackjack and video slots. The present invention satisfies this need.